Do I Say Goodbye?
by EmberFalcon
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome must make a crucial decision on whether or not to leave the Feudal Era for good. Oneshot, HAPPY ENDING!


I know that I still need to continue with "Two Souls, One Heart" and all, but I'm sorta kinda stuck in the middle with two ideas with that one so far, so this is to clear my writer's block. Just a quickie one-shot about Kagome and Inuyasha's separate thoughts as they say goodbye, but will they say goodbye for good? Or will Inuyasha fall to his knees and beg her to stay?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any related characters, but if I did, the series wouldn't end like it will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kagome's POV)

This was it…

This was the final goodbye.

How long had we all waited for this moment? How long had we awaited the day that the Shikon no Tama was complete, and Naraku was dead?

Too long.

Far…far too long.

I turn my back to the sun as I ascend the path from the Bone Eater's Well one last time, on my way to Kaede's village. I had decided a few weeks ago that once I had fulfilled my duties of restoring the Shikon Jewel, I would return to my era for good. My decision was to be left unknown to anyone until I had truly told them all goodbye; my decision would have made the journey much darker than it already had been.

I am now nearing Kaede's hut, knowing that everyone was already there, waiting to know why I had asked them all to meet me there at midday. A small part of me was hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be there, that he would be his old arrogant self and say that it was a waste of time. I only say his "old" self because ever since Naraku's death, he's become much quieter, calmer, and even more distant from me than he was at the beginning.

And I know why.

In the final battle with Naraku, though we had emerged victorious in the end, we paid a high price. The battle left us with many casualties, some of which we could survive without, some tore at our heart strings. Kohaku was the first to fall. Naraku had pushed him in the path of one of Kikyo's arrows just as it was about to collide with his chest. The young taijia never stood a chance. I can still remember Sango cradling her younger brother in her arms one last time, tears cutting through the blood staining her cheeks. Young Kohaku whispered "Sister…I'm sorry…" to her before he took his last breath and left this mortal world.

And Kikyo didn't even apologize.

I don't think she even cared at that point.

Speaking of the stoic, undead priestess, she was our next casualty. She and I had shot our arrows simultaneously from opposite sides of the battlefield, both arrows managing to shatter either side of his barrier and amputate at least a dozen of his tentacles. More slipped out of the wounds and took their place, spiraling towards both of us. I turned in time to see a blur of red and white just before the tentacles could touch me. Before I could register that Inuyasha had saved me, I heard a sickening cry from Kikyo. There she stood, tentacles streaming from her stomach, her face dark and pain-filled. To see a body that does not bleed suffering an inevitable third death is almost as terrible as seeing the crimson flow from a true wound. The tentacles released her, and she returned to ashes once again.

I still hear Inuyasha's call for her echoing through my heart whenever he turns away from me.

Because I know I'm the one to blame for his sorrow.

He chose to save me, but now I think he regrets it.

We had lost others as well, not only Kikyo and Kohaku. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, and what was left of the wolf demon tribe of the east was obliterated in a haze of claws, fangs, tentacles, and blood. Naraku's miasma then claimed Rin and Jaken as its next victims, even though they weren't even participating in the fight to begin with. Their deaths caused Sesshomaru to blindly attempt to attack Naraku countless times, completely ignoring the miasma that was burning his body thoroughly through his rage and hatred. He followed his two companions not long after they had fallen.

I walk through the hut to see my five friends that I had come so used to seeing all the time, five friends that I was letting go…

…letting go for good.

Inuyasha is there, his amber eyes gazing deeply into mine for the first time since he witnessed Kikyo's death. It wasn't a cold stare, but a calm, gentle one as his piercing golden pools of hidden emotions bore into my own hazel ones as I sat down in between Sango and Inuyasha, who had saved a spot for when I had arrived.

"Kagome-sama, what was it that you needed to tell us?" Miroku asked from directly across from me, his staff resting against his left shoulder, as it always had. My gaze is torn from Inuyasha's watchful eyes in exchange for observing the floor. This was going to be much, much harder than I thought it would be.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry, but…" I can feel it in the air- the tension, the uneasiness as I pause to swallow the tears that threaten my eyes. I shakily inhale a deep breath before finishing my last statement to them all.

"I'm sorry, but I'm…I'm thinking of leaving, and never coming back."

(Inuyasha's POV)

"I'm sorry, but I'm…I'm thinking of leaving, and never coming back."

No…

…this wasn't happening.

It can't be happening…

…it can't…

I hang my head, letting my bangs cover my sorrowful gaze as Kagome and the others talk of her possible departure. There were many tears shed between Sango and Kagome as they hugged sisterly for a few moments. Even Miroku, who normally would have taken this as an opportunity to play grab-ass, did nothing but blink and gaze sorrowfully at his practically adopted sister before hugging her, almost like he were her older brother.

"Kagome, don't go! I'll miss you too much!" I faintly hear Shippo before he launches himself at the reincarnated priestess, burying his face into her sailor fuku. She hugs the little kitsune gently for a few moments before prying him off of her now tearstained fuku and setting him on the ground.

Now all that was left was me.

She turns slowly in my direction, her eyes empty, searching me as she slid over to my side. She reached up to my shoulders and just when I think she's going to hold me one last time, she grips my enchanted beads in one hand, yanking the string around my neck. I hear a sickening _snap_ and the beads clatter around on the floor. My eyes widen as I stare at the broken beaded necklace now scattered all across the wooden floor that had once tied me to her. Normally, I would have jumped for joy that she could no longer subdue me, but I now know that this is a confirmation that she is truly leaving me. She lets go of my shoulders and turns her head away, refusing to look me in the eye.

I can't stand this silence anymore; I can't handle the tension hanging in the air like an ominous cloud over my heart. I can actually feel my heart breaking inside me, its beat as hollow as ever. I suddenly felt angry at the thought that she was going to be gone.

I stood up and turned my back to everyone, my silver bangs still shielding my pained eyes from the truth- that Kagome would be walking out of my life with my heart in her hands and my very reason for living in her pocket.

"Inuyasha, wait-"

"Save it." My voice comes out softer than I would have liked it to, but at this point I'm fighting back the urge to cry. I walk out of the hut, refusing to look back. I can hear someone following me, their footsteps hurried, almost like someone was jogging. Next thing I know, Kagome steps in front of me, her gaze still set on the dirt floor. I follow her gaze, fearful that if I looked at her I would finally break down and fall on my knees. That's how desperate I was getting at this point.

"So, you're just giving up on us- on me, is that it?" Oh gods…I can feel my eyes tingling, burning, begging to shed tears. I ignore it, though if she doesn't answer my question or answers what I fear she will I don't think I can for much longer. I hear her sigh heavily before her arms find their way around my waist to hold me close. I watch her as she presses her ear to my chest, almost as if she were listening to my heart beating underneath my skin.

"What is there to give up? There's nothing keeping me here that I am responsible for protecting or restoring anymore, so I have no right staying here." Kami-sama, she had no idea how wrong she was. Not at all…and if I don't tell her right now, she never will.

(Kagome's POV)

I am afraid, to say the very least. I am not afraid of Inuyasha himself, but I am afraid of my love for him. I'm afraid because this is the most contact that he has made with me since Kikyo's death. Usually when I try to talk to him, he just gives his usual "Feh," and jumps into the nearest tree branch or walks away from me, but now I can feel him wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, his head resting on top of mine.

"Inuyasha…you have promises to keep, and I don't want to be here to try to change that. I know that you had always belonged to someone long before I ever existed. I knew what I was feeling was wrong, and I knew the risks, but I ignored them, so this is where I ended up because of that." It hurt to admit that I knew that he had chosen Kikyo over me. It pained me to tell him that I knew he didn't love me as I did him, but he just needed to see one of the main reasons why I was leaving. I can feel his arms tighten around me before he places one hand behind my head, almost as if to tell me that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I have only one promise…to protect you…" He whispers into my hair, almost in a begging sort of voice.

"If I leave, I won't be a burden to you, and you won't have anything to protect. There won't be anything stopping you from seeing _her_ again." I was referring to Kikyo when I said that. I think this is the most we have talked about her since her death. I hear him growl against my head before bringing me closer to him.

"If I remember, you promised you would stay by my side." He said in a low mumble, desperation practically dripping in his voice. I can't take it anymore. No matter how badly I want to stay, he needs to see what he's done. I try shoving myself out of his arms, and nearly succeeding mainly because I caught him off guard. But he crushes me against his chest again.

"If _I_ remember, you said you'd never leave me!" I shouted into his chest before I finally break down and cry. My knees buckle and give out underneath me, so Inuyasha dips a moment to catch me from my fall and brings me back up. That's what he always did- caught me whenever I fell. Then again, sometimes he was the one to push me in the first place.

(Inuyasha's POV)

"If _I_ remember, you said you'd never leave me!" I caught her before she could fall to her knees. I did promise her that, way back when we first thought Kikyo had died and Hakudoshi had tried controlling Kagome to help in his search for the sacred jewel shards. I had promised to never leave her again, but she had her doubts about me. I understand that she would, but she needs to understand that I'm not the one leaving, she is.

"If you leave, I'll follow you, wench. You should know that by now." I growl, though there's no force behind the threat. We both know that there's nothing stopping me from jumping down the well right along with her, now that the enchanted beads are out of the question. I feel her shoulders sag in defeat as she sighs heavily again. She seems to be doing that a lot now.

"Just let me go home for a while, Inuyasha. I just need some time to think things out." She asks with pleading hazel eyes.

"But…you'll come back, right? You are coming back, aren't you…?" I'm so far out of character at this point, it's disgusting me. But if Kagome truly leaves me, this will take over my own character and become me, my character, my personality- me - until the day that I die- broken.

(Kagome's POV)

"But…you'll come back, right? You are coming back, aren't you…?" Was I going to come back? Should I, even after everything that I was supposed to do here was completed? I'm not so sure, now. At first, I thought I had everything planned out, but now…

"I'm not sure…I don't think I will, but I don't know." He crushes me closer to him, almost defying the laws of physics.

"Then…then I won't let you!" Doesn't he realize that he's being childish again? Perhaps he does, but I don't really think he cares…then again, he never did.

"Inuyasha, please-" I start to plead, but he shakes his head against my hair.

"NO!" Damn it, I can't subdue him anymore without the enchanted beads, and I highly doubt he'll let me go due to my uncertainty. How am I going to get out of this one? I try to struggle against him, but his arms are far too powerful for me to overcome. Before I even think about it, I feel my right hand raise over my head, then strike Inuyasha's left cheek…hard. I can't believe what I have just done…I…

…I _slapped_ Inuyasha.

I watch his head jerk to my left roughly. I see his eyes widen in shock and pain, not physical but emotional. I push him away forcefully feeling his arms slide slowly from my waist out of numbness.

What have I done?

It's too late to take it back. I can't take it back, no matter how much I want to. My hand burns with the guilt of using it to strike the one I love, but I stare coldly at him.

"Don't follow me." I whisper, almost as pleadingly as he had when he asked me to stay. I didn't give him a chance to react before I ran into the forest, through the clearing and leapt down the well.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I let her go.

I can't believe…I let her go.

When she slapped me…I…I don't know why, but…it hurt. Not in a physical sense, that was more of a numbing feeling, but…I could feel my heart breaking as she pushed away from me.

"_Don't follow me."_

That hurt even worse when she said that. Oh gods…I'd put up with any amount of 'sits' rather than go through that again. I'd rather be wearing the enchanted beads again than have her leave like that. My entire being screams to follow her but yet here I am, still standing where I was moments before with Kagome.

I absentmindedly reach up to gingerly touch the hand shaped welt that was beginning to form on my cheek. Gods, which hurt worse- my pride or my heart?

That's almost too easy to answer- my heart.

Oh gods…what have I done…?

(Kagome's POV)

Three months have passed since that day.

Three months…

I walk over to my mother, sitting on the sea foam green living room couch, her hands resting on her lap, tears staining her eyes. She smiles over at me as Sota walks in. I smile at them both warmly.

"I'll still come home, nothing will change that." I said, mainly to my mother. She smiles again and nods.

"I'm only crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that you're happy, Kagome." Sota runs over and hugs my legs tightly.

"Promise you'll bring Inuyasha with you next time, okay, sis?" I smile and nod my head.

"Of course, kiddo." I ruffle his jet black hair playfully. He laughs and walks with me to the shrine. I slide the wooden doors to either side of me, stepping delicately down the three steps that lead to the well, almost as if I were gliding. My kid brother follows faithfully behind me like an old dog and his master.

I stop before the well and turn back to him, smiling down at his innocent little face as he grins widely at me.

"See you around, sis." He says somewhat cockily, a glint in his eye not unlike that of the flirtatious Miroku. I shudder at the thought of my brother becoming the next Miroku…disturbing…

"Yup, I'll catch you later." I place one foot on the lip of the well, pushing myself up and over the edge of it. I see a blue abyss encase my body as I float through the time rip once again. The light dissipates, leaving me to stare at the vine that has appeared before me at the bottom of the well. I grasp it, pulling myself up over the edge of the well.

Before I can even get my feet firmly planted on the ground, I just barely manage to see a whir of red and white, soon feeling a weight crash against my body. Two red clad arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me tightly against this other body. I don't even have to look to see that Inuyasha had been waiting for me to come back. I nestle into the warmth of his chest, sighing contently. I'm just glad he missed me as much as I missed him, now if only he'll loosen his grip enough so that I can actually touch the ground with my feet…

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Kagome, you're back!" I can't help but show her, tell her how much I had missed her. How long had it been since I did this? Two months? Three? I wasn't keeping track; I was mainly focused on Kagome and how I had wished I had stopped her before she left. But…I forgot that she still had the Shikon Jewel with her, so that she could come back. I don't even care about the details anymore. She's here with me and for now there's nothing that's going to change that. I nuzzle the top of her head with my cheek, deeply inhaling her sweet vanilla and rose pedal scent.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shippo launches himself at my priestess, prying us apart. I growl, though there's nothing stopping him from clinging to his adopted mother. –Sigh- well, didn't that kill the moment? I turn my back to the scene, trying to get my usual, arrogant demeanor to return.

"Feh, let's just go back by the others." It's a start in the right direction- at least it sounds more like me, now. I hear Kagome sigh lightly, yet contently as she holds Shippo and walks over to my side.

"Sure, are they in the village?" I nod my head, still focused on keeping my gaze set ahead of me. This was basically how it worked until we arrived at the village. There were many shocked faces, tears of joy, and many, many hugs all around (except for me, I just kept my distance from all that mushy crap) from Sango and Miroku. Hell, even Kirara transformed into her taller form to pounce on Kagome and playfully lick her face clean.

After the excitement wore off, we simply sat around and talked about everything and nothing, like we always did. Except now we weren't weighed down with the burden of hunting jewel shards or fighting Naraku, so the air was much lighter around us, like a black ominous cloud lifted out of the sky after a massive storm. Rather than talk of what happened once Naraku was defeated, we talked about the good times we had, recalled several memories we had held onto dearly, and discussed Sango and Miroku's wedding plans.

The day wore on, and before we knew it, night had befallen us. Everyone walked into a hut that we had all helped build a while back, before we defeated Naraku, which lies on the border of Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku settled in a corner, now much more open with their feelings for each other, they cuddled in each other's arms and fell contently asleep. Utterly disgusting, even though I secretly have the desire to do the very same with Kagome…actually…the desire has been here, tempting me for so long, I can't even remember when it started…

Unfortunately, Shippo catches me staring at the couple a little too enviously.

What do the gods have against me?

"Hey, not jealous of them, are you Inuyasha?" Shippo asks mockingly, his hands on his hips. I give him the 'if-you-fucking-mention-one-fucking-word-about-this-I-will-fucking-kill-you' glare. He takes the hint and scurries to the corner opposite of Sango and Miroku.

So now it's me and Kagome left awake. She walks over to the left wall and lays out her blanket. She snuggles up into the warmth of the blanket, bringing the powder blue cloth up to her chin.

"Inuyasha?" I hear her call quietly, so as not to wake the others. I sit beside her cross legged.

"Yeah?" I ask somewhat gruffly. She smiles another one of her small, warm smiles at me, and I completely lose myself in her.

"I'm glad I decided to come back…goodnight, Inuyasha." I try in vain to keep the crimson flush from creeping across my face.

"Yeah…goodnight…" I mumble to her before laying down about two feet away from her. Although the tension and uneasiness that has plagued me from the time Kagome had left was nonexistent, I still could not close my eyes long enough to fall asleep; whenever I would close my eyes, I would be overcome with the fear that if I were to keep my eyes closed too long I would open them to find that this was all a dream, that Kagome had never returned. I shudder at the thought.

(Kagome's POV)

I turn my back to Inuyasha once he lied down a bit away from me. He couldn't know that I couldn't get any sleep- I didn't want to worry him any more than I already had for the past three months. Even though he'll never admit it to anyone, I know he was at least a little worried about me…

…no, not me…the Shikon Jewel…

I almost forgot.

I feel a salty sting of tears well up from underneath my eyelids, but I bury my face into my pillow, taking a few deep breaths. I wasn't going to cry. Crying was something that I'd done enough of during these last three months. It wasn't worth it anymore.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

I open my eyes slowly, blinking into the darkness slowly a few times to get used to it. I look over at the wall in time to see a shadow growing on it, sprouting like a thick black vine climbing up higher and higher, almost able to reach the ceiling. The shadow suddenly shrinks down half of its size, and its owner's form is properly revealed. Though it is only a shadow, I can still distinctly make out two triangular appendages atop the figure's head.

It didn't take me long to figure out it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha…what was he doing up…? I could have sworn he fell asleep across from me, but- wait. I feel him gently place his hand on my shoulder, just enough so that its warmth was being absorbed in my skin. It takes all I have just to keep my breathing pattern steady as I feel his gaze rest on me. Can he hear my heart beating so loudly…? Why is he acting like this? I don't really know, but I really like this side of Inuyasha…it's a side he rarely shows.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

Before I knew it, I found myself tiptoeing my way back toward Kagome. It almost felt like this was someone else's body as I knelt quietly beside her. For a few minutes, I just watch her form rise and fall with every breath that she took.

Part of me still says that this is all in my head, that Kagome still didn't come back.

That was the part of me that kept me awake.

As if to prove to that little piece of me that wouldn't rest, I reach out a hand and gently touched her shoulder. I feel her warmth surge through my hand, though I didn't apply much pressure to her shoulder. I hear myself let out a breath I hadn't realized until then that I had been holding.

"Kagome…" I hardly acknowledged that voice calling out her name as my own- it was so soft…so pain filled…so…

…vulnerable.

"…I'm glad you're back with the others…with me…" If only I had the courage to tell this to her when she was awake, but alas- it just doesn't come that easily with me. I feel slightly retarded (a/n: SLIGHTLY?), spilling all the feelings my pride would not allow until this very moment to a girl that wasn't even awake to hear it.

Again, I still have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

"If you had left, I don't know how I would have lived without at least knowing how you were doing, how you were feeling, if you were alright…the worrying would have driven me insane…"

What am I doing? What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?

"Mostly though, I'd be alone. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are good friends and all, but…"

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

See that, even my own conscience is wondering what the hell I'm doing.

It's official. I'm a retard.

"…they'll never be you. No one will. You're my main reason for living- on second thought- if you'd have never been pulled down the well, I'd still be dead, so that last statement had its sentimental and literal values…"

Oh, isn't this wonderful…I'm babbling to myself.

(Kagome's POV)

I would have never thought he knew what the words 'sentimental' and 'literal' truly meant…

…wow…

I listen to his every word, breath nearly hitching in my throat. Keep it even, breathe in…breathe out…

"Kagome…" He's starting again. Breathe in…breathe out…I can do this…I can do this…

"…these last three months made me come face to face with feelings that I've been suppressing for so long…I couldn't ignore them anymore. When I thought you'd left for good, I realized that if it was truly your last goodbye, that I would have let you go without at least telling you how deeply I've…" Breathe in…breathe out…inhale…exhale…come on, girl- you can do this. Just don't…act…awake.

"…how deeply I-I've fallen in love with…with…" I feel my heart give a painful lurch in my chest. Don't tell me- how much he's fallen in love with Kikyo and how he wanted to properly say goodbye…please don't tell me, Inuyasha. I've dealt with enough heartache. Just breathe in…and…

"…with you…" Breathe…holy shit! Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just say he loves me? Oh my god…HE LOVES ME!

All this time we had known each other, I had hoped beyond hope, dreamed my wildest dream, that maybe one day he would love me just as much as I love him. I feel my heart mending itself as Inuyasha continued to whisper for my ears alone to hear him. I hear him take a breath before he continued,

"I've known this much for a while- that I love you, but I didn't realize how deep those feelings ran until you slapped me and ran three months ago." I could hear the pain in his voice at the recollection of what I had done. I can feel a painful stab of guilt run through my chest. I hadn't meant to do that, but it must have hurt him emotionally so much…

"It's alright, though. I'm not mad. I wasn't even mad to begin with…just…hurt. Not physically, of course. The only time you could hurt me was with that damn enchanted necklace, and that's gone." Why that little-! That JERK!

"But still, I was hurting. Hell, ever since I realized that I love you all that time ago…all those times I hurt you by running off with Kikyo…I didn't mean it. We did nothing, we felt nothing. That's why I saved you instead of her in the final battle. I grieved her loss, of course, but only to the extent of a friend. She is nothing more. I could live without her, but I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again." That pain…it's back in his voice, though unlike last time, I could practically feel his pain within my own heart.

All these things that he's told me…all the misunderstandings I jumped to about their relationship, thinking that they still had one…

I never knew the half of it.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I still haven't figured out what the hell I'm doing. Neither has my conscience.

We're both clueless…

…retarded and clueless.

"I wonder about how you feel about me all the time. I want to tell you so bad, Kagome, but the fear of rejection is too deep. That, and my fucking pride keeps getting in the damn way. Gods, I feel like I'm talking to the wall! You're sound asleep and this is the only time I find the courage to tell you everything I've locked inside myself! Still…" I close my eyes before raising a hand to shakily comb my claws through my thick silver bangs. I don't trust me anymore. When you spill your guts to a girl that's sound asleep, oblivious to it all, you really start to question your own sanity.

"…I don't know what to do about it, Kagome. I'm lost…" I bow my head to rest on hers before letting a heavy escape my lips to tease her fine midnight hair.

"…I guess we'll both have to wait that much longer for me to tell you everything, and for me to hear your response." I can feel my ears droop atop my head as I shut my eyes, only to open them again a moment later.

Whoa…hold on…Kagome's breathing isn't even, or rhythmic…her heartbeat is loud as thunder…

"Inuyasha…"

…OH SHIT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS AWAKE?

Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…this is NOT good…this is definitely NOT good.

(Kagome's POV)

"Inuyasha…"

I can feel him tense a moment before pulling his head away from the side of mine. I turn so that I was looking up into his wide golden eyes. I give him a small smile, and I can see him sit there and gulp nervously.

"Ka-Kagome…what did you hear?" I giggle as I see a crimson flush stain his cheeks darkly as I sit up, letting the blanket fall to my waist.

"Everything from the 'I'm glad you're back with the others' part to 'I guess we'll both have to wait that much longer for me to tell you everything' part." His blush darkens.

"So…you heard…_everything_…?"

"Yeah…pretty much."

"Oh…" I watch him bow his head so that his bangs shielded his gorgeous amber eyes from me. I feel that stab of guilt in my chest again as I reach out to him.

"Inuyasha…" I gently lay a hand on his shoulder, as he had done for me. He hesitantly looks up at me. My smile widens more as I slide out of my blanket and scoot closer to him, so that my side was up against his chest. Curiosity is evident in his molten amber eyes as I wrap my arms around his frame and hug him gently. I feel him shiver before he returns the embrace. My lips brush against his for a small fraction of a second before I pull away.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way."

He blinks.

He grins like a pervert.

He glomps me.

I feel the soft pressure of his lips against mine, sending my head spinning from lightheadedness. His powerful arms gather me closer, surrounding me in a warmth that I melted in. How long we were kissing, I don't really know, but we eventually had to part due to lack of air. He reached past me and grabbed my blanket and scooted up to the wall, leaning his back against it, letting me rest against his chest. He tosses the blanket over us with a huge grin plastered on his face. I sigh contently and snuggle into his chest a little more while he encircles his arms around my waist.

Life was good…

…very…very good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all she wrote folks! Hey, any suggestions on what should happen next in Two Souls, One Heart? I have writer's block really bad.


End file.
